


Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream

by TobyMalfoy (Toby)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby/pseuds/TobyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet. Uh, there is ice cream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in late 2002. Those were the times.
> 
> ivyblossom wrote "v. cute. They both need ice cream. That is all." here. And the plot bunny pounced...
> 
> I wrote this in, like, 10 minutes. Don't hurt me.

Harry had been looking forward to this almost as much as the day itself over the summer. He had actually dreamed about this. The last day of the summer holidays and how he would go to Diagon Alley and eat Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream with no Uncle Vernon to stop him.  
And now here he was, letting every spoonfull melt slowly in his mouth and everything was right again with the world.  
After what seemed like a very short time, Harry finished eating the last bit of ice cream and finaly raised his head to look at his suroundings. He had rushed here from the Leaky Couldron without looking left or right. He looked at the witches, wizards and many of his fellow Hogwarts students wander by, busy with shopping for the start of school.  
When his eyes fell on the other tables scattered along the front of Florean Fortescue's, he found himself looking right at Draco Malfoy. Harry froze. He had hoped to avoid running into Malfoy at least until they where on the train. He wasn't in the mood for one of their public displays of mutual hate.  
But Malfoy didn't look at him. In fact, Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy even noticed that he was sitting only a few tables away from him. He was too busy devouring a large bowl of ice cream, a look of intense pleasure on his face.  
Harry almost grinned. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream. Can even be used as a Malfoy-Smirk-Remover.


End file.
